Ignitus' Will
by ClanofHeroesandHeroines
Summary: After the death of Ignitus and Malefor it is time for Ignitus' will to be given. But what may be given is better than others and what is not given is better than told the truth.


As Spyro and Cynder run up the Temple stairs, Cyril and Volteer are walking behind them. It was a beautiful day but due to Ignitus' death, they had a will hearing today. Cyril and Volteer worried about the young dragons. Cynder found out that Ignitus was her father and Spyro would miss his first mentor after the belt of fire. Volteer and Cyril didn't want them to go through the pain so they did what no one has done in thousands of years, call upon the Chronicler. Cyril and Volteer then stop at the steps and Spyro turn his head to them.

"Something wrong," the purple dragon asked. Volteer gives a smile.

"No, but we found someone that can help put your mind to ease," they Electric Guardian explained. "He should be here any time soon."

Cynder looks at them and bows her head. "I'm sorry for what happened."

"No, it wasn't your fault," Cyril comforted her. "If it was your fault then we wouldn't be here. Ignitus chose to go. Not you."

"Of course, now Terrador is inside getting the scroll ready," Volteer said as he walked to the door and used his electric element on the pedestal. He looks at the Cyril and moves out of the way. Cyril then comes up and uses his ice element on the pedestal and the door opens.

Sparx and Terrador are going through the scrolls to find the will but have no success. "I still say the will be somewhere in his room," Sparx said as he opened on scroll and starts looking. "Nope not that one..." He flies to the other side and places the scroll on top of a neat pile that was shaped as a pyramid.

"I think you might be right, young dragonfly," Terrador agreed with Sparx. He opens the scroll and starts reading it. "Not this one." Terrador then walks to the the pile and adds the scroll on top. "Cynder, go to your father's...," Terrador started but a blue dragon that looked like Ignitus comes up. Terrador looks up with wide eyes and bows his head.

"That won't be necessary," the blue dragon said. Spyro and Cynder looked at him and were wide eyed like Terrador. Volteer and the others just gasped. "I am the Chronicler. Or you can call me Ignitus." Terrador and Spyro looked at each other.

"Dad," Cynder said as he came up and hugged him. Ignitus looks at his daughter and hugs her back. "We all thought you died."

Ignitus looks at her, "You called me 'dad'. How did you find out?"

**-Two Years ago- Warfang**

H_unter's eyes grew wide and looked at the two dragons. "I'm so sorry. I heard he was a great Fire Guardian." He then looks over his shoulder to sees the other Guardians came up._

_Cyril and Terrador looked at Hunter then looked at Spyro and Cynder with wide eyes. Volteer was in complete shock and didn't bother to look at them. Spyro and Cynder looked at them. "So," Terrador's deep voice started. "Malefor has been defeated."_

_"Yes sir," Cynder replied. "But so..."_

_"Ignitus," Cyril said as he looked down. "We told him not to go and protect you but he didn't listen. He kept on saying that he wanted to protect his daughter." Cyril then looked at Cynder and breathed deeply. "You, Cynder, are his daughter." Cynder looked at the three Guardians and bowed their heads in regret. She didn't know what to say. All this time, him teaching her songs about comfort was because he cared about her not as a friend but as a daughter._

_Volteer finally broke the silence and looked at her. "He was in fact your biological father. Good, impressive, smart, excellent...," Terrador looked at him and shook his head._

_"Easy motor mouth," Terrador said. He took Sparx's line and used it to Volteer. He then looks at the two 18 year old dragons and breaths deeply before saying another word. "Spyro, we have some news. It would be best if you come to the Dragon Temple immediately."_

**-Now-**

"I see," Ignitus said as he looks at Cynder. "I'm just glad you are alive. But I'm not living nor dead. So the will hearing will still go on." He then walks up to Sparx, "Hello there Sparx." Sparx just waves at him with a shocked expression. Ignitus then gave a scroll to Sparx and walked out before Volteer and Cyril could stop him.

Sparx then opens the scroll and looks at it. "Here it is," he said proudly. He then gives it to Cynder and flies off. "You should read it because... you know... being his daughter."

"Thank you Sparx," the black dragon said as he looks at the will.

_To my friends and family. I, the Fire Guardian Ignitus, have written this will for the coming events that shall come. I have written this in secret due to my life was a blur. So now I have finished this will. To my daughter, Cynder, - who I kept the secret from. Which I'm sorry for - I give you the temple that is in the Mushroom Swamp. It was passed down from my father by his father by his father as well. I also give you everything that is inside of the temple that is for wealth._

Cynder looks at Spyro with wide eyes. "He gave me the... temple." Terrador and the other Guardians gave a smile. Cynder continues it.

_For Spyro, I give you all the weapons, armor, and other things for combat. I want you to be ready for anything. I seen how you love my daughter. I also give you permission to marry my daughter, Cynder._

Cynder looks back at Spyro, "You should read the second paragraph."

Spyro gently takes the will and reads it. His eyes got wide eyed at the last sentence. "He has given us his blessing...," Spyro said. "Wow..." Terrador and the Guardians looked at him. "Ignitus gave us permission to marry..." The Guardians looked at each other and nodded. He hands the will back to Cynder and kisses her cheek. Like always, she blushed and Sparx just gave a smile while shaking his head.

"Terrador, Cyril and I will get it ready when your ready," Volteer started. "This is amazing, unbelievable, astonishing, excellent, uh, uh, uh..."

Sparx shook his head, "Motor mouth, you need to relax."

"Sparx," Spyro yelled. Sparx looks at them with scared look. "He may be a walking thesaurus, but don't make fun of him." Volteer grunted and scoffed at Spyro. "Sorry Volteer."

"I'm sorry Volteer," Sparx apologized.

"It's okay, little ones," Volteer accepted. "May I see the will?"

Cynder nods and hands Volteer the will. Volteer then takes the will and starts reading.

_For Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer. I give you everything that deals with your elements and knowledge. But to Cyril, I want you to give Cynder her key to unlock the shackles that are on her neck, tail and legs._

"Cyril, you may want to check this out. After all, you are her uncle," Volteer said as he placed the will in Cyril's paw. Cyril looked at it and went wide eyed. "Yes, you have to give her the key."

"Key," Spyro asked confused.

"Yes, the key that unbinds anything any time. It is powerful but dangerous if dark magic is not present," Cyril explained as he grabbed a purple key that changed into three small keys of different shapes. Cyril then walked towards Cynder's back side and placed the key on the floor. "Watch now." As he finished speaking the key floated in the air and went to her back leg shackles. The key then turned clockwise then let the shackle open up. As the shackle fell, Cyril placed the other keys on the floor and they did what the first key did. As the shackles fell, Cynder pushed them away from her.

"So that is how you get rid of dark magic items," Sparx asked. "So what will they do now? Cynder laid the eggs while wearing the shackles, will they affect the children?"

Cyril gave a smile. "No, they won't affect the children at all." Cyril then read the rest of the will and looked at Terrador. "Should we tell the dragonfly..." Terrador rolled his eyes and face-palmed himself when he heard the word dragonfly because Sparx quickly looked at them and started flying around.

"What? What is it? Gems, gold, weapons, armor, or...," Sparx enthusiastically said.

Volteer laughed and looked at Sparx, "And he thinks I have a big mouth."

Terrador looked at the dragonfly and then looked at Cyril. "Why not? You got him excited already."

Cyril laughed to himself as he looked at Sparx, "Sparx, you are given something better than wealth. It is your own house that Ignitus owned in Warfang. Lucky it wasn't destroyed."

Sparx stopped flying around and looked at Cyril with wide eyes. "REALLY?! THAT IS GREAT," he yelled on top of his lungs. Spyro and Cynder looked at him and gave a big smile. "How big?"

Cyril looks at the will and gives a uncertain look. "Doesn't say."

"Okay, I'll go check it out soon. No not soon, now! Where at in Warfang?"

"Near the market."

"Okay," Sparx said before flying out of the temple. Terrador was shocked of the whole thing. He thought Sparx was going to go crazy if there was no wealth for him.

"Here you go," Cyril said as he had a huge grin on his face. Something told the two young dragons that Cyril lied to Sparx.

"What did you do," Spyro asked.

"I told him that he got a house, but really he got the whole Mushroom Swamp excluding the Dragon Temple."

Terrador face-palmed himself again. "Oh no..."


End file.
